Code: Multi-Verse
by Lizzie Della-Robbia
Summary: Something's wrong with the Lyoko Warriors! They've become evil, sadistic, and too "romantic" if you know what I mean. EvilandSadistic!Odd, EvilandSadistic!Aelita, EvilandSadistic!Ulrich, EvilandSadistic!Yumi AxO, YxU RATED T FOR SEXUAL STUFF, CURSING, AND VIOLENCE
1. Marked

**Chapter 1: Marking**

"You are mine, you hear me?" Odd heard. It was from Aelita's room. He was stopping by to talk to Naomi, but ended up hearing someone in Aelita's room.

"Uh huh." He heard Aelita say under her many tears.

"Now I'm leaving, and after class I want to see you in your bedroom. Get it?"

"Uh huh." Aelita replied.

Odd ran to the doors to the dorms. He didn't want whoever was in there catching him.

A minute later, Jeremie came out.

"Oh hey Odd! After school, or if there's a Xana attack, there's something I want to try on you, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich." Jeremie said excitedly.

"Oh.. uh, sure." Odd replied, still shaken up by what he had heard. After Jeremie left, he ran straight to Aelita's room, where she was sporting whip lashes and first degree burns.

"Aelita! What happened?" Odd exclaimed. Aelita looked at him and burst into tears, crying on his chest, ruining his purple hoodie.

"Hey, hey, don't be upset. What's wrong Princess?" Odd whispered, trying to comfort the crying angel in his arms.

"J-j-jeremie he-he-he, HE HATES ME!" She screamed as she sobbed harder. Odd could feel the moistness of her tears on his skin now. He lifted her head up. ( **A/N: Did I forget to mention that's it has been awhile, so Odd is now taller that Aelita. BTW Yumi: 17, Ulrich: 16, Odd: 16, Aelita: 15, Jeremie 14. I DECIDE HOW OLD SOMEONE IS, SO IF IT'S INCORRECT DON'T TELL ME, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW OLD THEY ARE IN MY STORY!** )

"Jeremie does not hate you." He reassured her.

"Y-yes he-he-he does! H-he always c-comes to m-my d-d-dorm after c-class and w-whips me and g-gives me HORRIBLE PAIN!" She screamed.

The bell rang.

"Oh fuck! We gotta get to class!" Odd said. He picked both of them up from the ground, and hugged Aelita one more time. This time, Aelita's breasts accidentally hit Odd's chest, making him blush like a tomato.

"Come on, let's go!" He said, dragging her to Science.

Of course, Jeremie wasn't there.

"Good to see you Mr. Della Robbia, Ms. Stones. Maybe you could tell us why you were late, as you were." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Umm..." Aelita said and looked at Odd.

"Uhh..." Odd said and looked at Aelita.

"Come on, we're waiting" Mrs. Hertz said.

"He was taking Aelita to the infirmary!" Ulrich said, jumping out of his seat. Odd could not of been more relived to see him.

"And how would you know?"

"He told me, and that he was gonna be late for class. I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry." Ulrich replied.

"Sigh. Very well then. Take your seats."

After class, Aelita walked with Odd, for protection, for safety.

"Come on Aelita, I'll take you back to your dorm, you seem sick." Jeremie offered.

Aelita shook her head.

"What did you just say to me?" Jeremie said through grit teeth.

"I-I said..." She looked at Odd. She felt courage. "I said no, Jeremie. I'd like Odd to take me there instead. Better yet, I won't go there at all." Aelita said confidently.

"Why I oughta.." Jeremie started cracking his knuckles, trying to punch Aelita.

Odd stopped him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU EINSTEIN?" He yelled, stepping in front of Aelita to protect her. In doing so, he created a scene, gathering everyone's attention, including Ulrich and Yumi.

"She is mine, and I'm taking her back myself." He said, trying to push Odd away.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO CAUSE ME PAIN ANYMORE!" Aelita shrieked, having Odd step away as she kicked him in the stomach. He fell over.

"If I see or hear you whip, burn or hurt Aelita ever again, I will have to dispose of you." Odd said through grit teeth, taking Aelita with him to Ulrich and Yumi.

Odd thought about the situation that just happened. Why did he protect Aelita from that? Sure, they were really great friends, but the way he acted sounded like he was in love with her. Was he in love with her?

Aelita was also thinking. She had never stood up to Jeremie since he started causing her excruciating pain. Now, with Odd, she just suddenly had enough confidence to stand up to Jeremie. Why? Odd was just a good friend. She loves Jeremie, or at least, she did love Jeremie. She didn't love Odd, she couldn't! Could she?

 **MEANWHILE, AFTER THAT ENTIRE THING HAPPENED**

"Hey Ulrich.." Yumi said, looking all over for Ulrich, until she found him in the gym.

"Ah, I should've known you were training in the gym." Yumi said, grinning at him.

"Hey Yumi."

"Hey. Now.. I gotta tell you something." Yumi mumbled.

Yumi crept closer to Ulrich. Ulrich turned around, and Yumi was so close to him, that they bumped foreheads.

"Ow!" Ulrich said.

Yumi's cell beeped.

"Ah great. Xana." She groaned. "I'll tell you it later. Call Odd, I'll call Aelita."

They called their respective person, and then all of the Lyoko Warriors went to the scanners.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization." They fell in Sector 5.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita. Virtualization." They also fell in Sector 5.

"Come on guys, let's go! William is ready to attack!" Jeremie said.

They all ran to the way of the Skid.

"O-ODD! WATCH OUT!" Aelita said, but it was too late. While fighting William, the Schyphozoa grabbed Odd.

It started doing what it would usually do to Aelita, except with Odd. Yet this time, Aelita fell to the ground in agony.

"JEREMIE! WHAT HAPPENED!" Yumi shouted as Aelita shrieked in pain.

"I.. I don't know! It grabbed Odd, yet somehow it's affecting Aelita! What's on your side?" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Umm... Hey! William and the monsters are gone, the Schyphozoa has Odd, and Aelita is screaming in agony on the floor with a pink light surrounding her, kinda like the color of what is transferring into Odd." Yumi explained.

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!"

Finally the Schyphozoa laid Odd down. Aelita stopped screaming. Instead, both of them floated in the air as they came together, and a bright pink light, and then purple light came to Yumi and Ulrich's eyes. The light stopped, and Aelita and Odd looked at each other, smirking. If Yumi or Ulrich looked closely in their eyes, their pupils were gone and replaced by hearts.

Odd and Aelita looked at each other, nodded and each gave a smoke out of their arm and it went towards Yumi and Ulrich. They groaned and fell to the ground. Another explosion of light happened, this time green and black. They got back up. Everyone eyeballed each other's outifts.

Aelita's outfit was a pale pink, with the bottom half of a purple heart on her right breast.

Odd's outfit was a violet, a bit darker than usual, with the top half of a pink heart on his chest.

"Gasp! Remember when we hugged each other earlier and my breasts hit your chest! It must of done.." Aelita pointed to the hearts on them. "This."

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi were doing the same thing.

Ulrich's was a jade green with a black heart on his forehead.

Yumi's was a golden yellow with black and red with a lime green heart on her forehead.

"When we hit foreheads... it must of..." Yumi started.

"Done this." Ulrich finished.

"Guys... can you hear me?" Jeremie said. His voice was sounded like it was static, they could barely hear it.

"Jeremie?" Yumi tried asking.

On Earth, a new screen popped up on the computer.

"HAHAHA! I never knew you could be so stupid Jeremie." A voice said. It sounded like a girl. The screen revealed a girl with bright icy blue eyes and red curly hair in a ponytail.

"A-Audrey?"

"AUDREY?" The Lyoko Warriors asked.

"Yeah, Audrey was my girlfriend for awhile. I met her at that gifted school, but left after one day because of Xana. I never saw her after. I should've known, she's an amazing computer hacker. I'll try to bring you back." Jeremie said.

Audrey stifled a scream. "You may be able to bring them back this time Jeremie, but if you're not careful, they'll betray you behind your back." She said, before everyone was devirtualized, and Audrey left the screen.

"God, that was scary." Aelita said as she looked at Odd, who was lost in thought.

"Huh, oh yeah." Odd said.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Ulrich..." Odd whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What happened today?"

"I honestly gotta say, I don't know. You were taken by the Schyphozoa, and as that happened Aelita fell down in pain. There was actually a thing surrounding her. It looked like the color of what was being injected into you."

"And then?"

"You smoked us, and the same thing happened, and you guys got back to normal, but we had no idea what happened to us."

"You think this is Audrey's doing?"

"Yeah. In fact, I bet she has an entire plan for us."

"I wonder how she knew we would do that."

"She probably had a specific place, and if you ask me, she was just waiting for it to happen."

"Yeah. Look, I'm gonna go check up on Aelita."

"You do that."

Odd got to Aelita's dorm, and took a peek inside. She was fast asleep. Odd walked into the room and crouched near the bed, giving her a kiss on the lips. She woke up, and Odd noticed letting go of the kiss.

"Odd! Why did you stop! It felt nice." She whined.

"It.. did?" Odd replied.

"Yeah. Nothing like Jeremie could ever do. It was soft and gentle, yet fiery and passionate at the same time. It was nice."

"Oh good. Look I've gotta go b-" Odd started.

"No! Please, stay here! I have to tell you something."

"Sigh, fine. Go ahead, shoot." Odd sighed.

"I made a huge mistake with Jeremie. I don't love him. I thought I loved him, but I realized, it was only because I paid him a debt. He turned on the supercomputer, and he was my saviour. Well, I was wrong. That nerd only ever uses his computer. You were my true hero. You were the first one on Lyoko, the first one to save me. Odd, I love you. I don't how I ever loved Jeremie, but I'm sure as hell that that's going to change. Tonight. Whether you like it or not." Aelita said, almost in a way of begging.

"Aelita, I love you too. The only reason I've ever dated another girl was to get my mind off you." Odd replied.

"Now, before you go, I need you to do one last thing."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Aelita took Odd's head and smashed her lips against his. The kiss lasted until both of their heads were screaming for air. They gave goofy grins. Aelita pushed him off the bed.

"You can go now."

Now it was Odd's turn to beg.

"Aw, I liked it! Can't we just finish what we started?"

"Sigh. Fine. But if I wanna stop, you better stop, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Princess!"

"Good. Now give me a good night!" Aelita said, smashing their lips together again.

* * *

 **Hi! Dun Dun DUNNN!**

 **So OxA behind Jeremie's back, just like Audrey predicted.**

 **If you think they were Xanafied, they were not. They would've had Xana's sign in their eyes and on their costumes. They had hearts.**

 **Ahem, I know I said in my other story I was renaming myself Nekomancer, but I decided on Lizzie Della-Robbia, again from my other stories.**

 **In the next chapter, something weird happens to the Lyoko Warriors.**

 **Nya Nya Nya!**

 **-Lizzie**


	2. What's Happening?

**Chapter 2: What's Happening?**

Aelita woke up the next morning, cold, but also warm at the same time. She felt a pair of arms on her that weren't hers. She turned around to face the body attached to those arms. Of course. It was Odd Della-Robbia, the one she talked to last night.

She was cold as Odd had taken all the blankets, not to mention she was also naked. But she was warm because of his body heat, including the arms wrapped around her.

"Odd... get up.. or at least give me some of the blankets." Aelita whispered into his ear, cupping his cheek and kissing it.

He opened one eye and smirked as she kissed his cheek, turning sideways so he'd get a kiss on his lips.

They made out for awhile.

"Mm.. no matter how many times I lick those lips, I still love tasting that vanilla taste." Odd muttered.

"You sleep in my bed, you use my rules. Now either give me those blankets or stop talking and kiss me." Aelita ordered.

"Can't I do both?"

"Why not?" Aelita said seductively.

Aelita thought. This was weird. She was never seductive. Odd really must've done something to her last night. But maybe it wasn't Odd. Maybe it that heart mark on the both of them. Their marking that they found yesterday. This was Audrey's doing. Then why did the schyphozoa come? No time for questions, they were just to enjoy the moment.

 **LATER AT GYM CLASS**

"Time to climb the rock wall!" Jim said.

"Umm... Aelita Stones. Your turn." Jim announced. Aelita winked at Odd and then got up. She climbed to the top.

As she climbed, Odd watched her. Or at least, a part of her. He kept watching her nice ass work as she climbed the rock wall. It was so incredibly sexy that he actually licked his lips, catching Ulrich's attention.

"Hey good buddy." Ulrich said."You just can't wait for lunch can you?"

When Odd didn't answer to the joke, just licked his lips again, Ulrich followed his gaze.. to Aelita's ass.

"Ew, Odd! That's just sick!" Ulrich whispered, this time getting his attention.

"Huh.. did I do something?" Odd wondered aloud.

"Yeah" Ulrich whisper shouted. "You were looking at Aelita's butt."

"I was?"

"Yeah."

 **LATER AT LUNCH**

"Hey Ulrich? What's wrong?" Yumi asked as she sat down next to him.

"I saw something really really weird during Gym between Aelita and Odd." He explained.

"Huh?" Ulrich whispered what he meant by that.

"Ew! Odd that's sick! I've lost my appetite." Yumi said. Aelita and Yumi facepalmed as Odd took Yumi's lunch.

"What? *Munch munch* I didn't do it*munch*on purpose. It was an *munch munch munchity munch* accident." Odd replied.

"Odd, please stop talking while you're eating. It's embarrassing me." Aelita whisper shouted.

"Sorry babe." He said, swallowing his food and kissing her cheek. Yumi and Ulrich had their mouths unhinged in shock.

"Wha... bu... ha... uh.. HUH?" Both of them said.

"Know when I went out to see if Aelita was okay last night Ulrich?" Odd asked.

Ulrich cocked his head in confusion, then made an "OOOHHHH" sound, and then scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Huh?" Ulrich whispered what he realized.

"Ew! You two are really gross!" Yumi said.

"I gotta tell you, I don't think we did it on purpose. I think it was Audrey. The markings remember? Odd has half of a heart and I have the other half, and when both of the pieces collided, everything went all crazy. It was Audrey's doing, I'm sure of it." Aelita said. Ulrich and Yumi made another "OH" noise.

There was an awkward silence.

"So um... why do you think that the Schyphozoa did Audrey's bidding, if it's one of Xana's monsters?" Yumi asked.

"I think it has to do with an agreement. Like... Audrey gets the Schyphozoa and in return he gets a free pizza coupon to Papa Johns." Odd said. They all laughed at the joke.

"I don't think Xana would enjoy a pizza coupon Odd." Ulrich laughed.

The bell rang. Aelita and Odd kissed as they ran together to Science.

"See ya Yumi!" Ulrich said, subconsciously kissing her cheek. Yumi blushed.

 **LATER AT THE FACTORY**

"I'm telling you! Audrey did something to us! It wasn't my fault!" Aelita said to Jeremie, so was still skeptical about that. ( **Oh, I forgot to tell you, that part about Jeremie being so weird, was Audrey's doing. It wasn't really him. And it wasn't all the time, it was just then** )

"Okay, okay, I believe you! I just don't get why Ulrich kissed Yumi."

"I-I did?" Ulrich asked. He never knew.

"Yeah, ya did. But don't worry, I'm betting that was Audrey too." Yumi said. ( **I can't help but think of Audrey II, from Little Shop of Horrors. That plant thing. You know what I mean if you saw it.** )

"Speaking of Audrey and stuff, looks like some people feel like attacking the Skid." Odd said.

"Oh! Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, get in the scanners!" Jeremie said.

He repeated the process over of virtualizing all of them.

"Umm... Jeremie! Hate to bug you, but our outfits are the same as Wednesday! ( **It's Friday** )" Ulrich said.

It was true. Aelita, pale pink, Odd, violet, Ulrich, jade green, Yumi, golden yellow. The hearts, still there as well.

"I don't care, just get to the Skid!" Jeremie exclaimed.

They ran.

At the elevator, something weird happened. Odd and Aelita started glitching up. They grabbed their heads and screamed in pain. Ulrich and Yumi followed. After a minute of painful, agonizing screams, the Lyoko warriors stopped. Their pupils were filled with hearts. Ulrich quickly grabbed Yumi and kissed her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we get it! Can you two stop for one minute so we could do what were supposed to do?" Aelita said with one hand on her hip. Odd was holding her waist.

"Ugh, fine. But we're finishing this later, you hear me?" Ulrich said. Yumi nodded seductively.

They ran to the Skid, where William was there trying to destroy the Skid.

"Alright! Yumi, Odd, stop the monsters! Ulrich and I will stop Mr. Attitude over here." Aelita said. They all got into positions.

"ON MY SIGNAL!" Aelita said. They stopped. Their eyes glowed their respectful colors. Aelita, purple, Odd, pink, Yumi, green, Ulrich, black.

"NOW!" They all started.

Odd got on the overboard. He started going round and around and around that the creeper couldn't find him. He shot an arrow at him. The creeper exploded, throwing virtual pieces all over Odd. He ignored them as they seeped into his skin. Yumi shot her fans, decapitating some creepers. They exploded, and the pieces of data and virtual pieces seeped into her skin.

On Aelita's side, William was having a hard time. They were faster, stronger, and more powerful than before.

Aelita ran and jumped on top of him, pressing two of her fingers into his neck's pressure point. He screamed.

Ulrich took that chance to stick his sabers through William's stomach. He groaned in pain. Aelita jumped off and grabbed his head, touching it lightly.

"Aww, what's wrong? Had enough yet?!" At that last part, Aelita punched him in the face. He fell off the platform and into the digital sea.

"We're done Audrey, you can take us back!" Odd said.

"Ah, good. You see Jeremy. They betrayed you. Just like I said. They are mine now, so unless you wanna out this battle like the coward you are, you better find someone else to fight. Oh wait hahahaha, you don't have someone with the keys to Lyoko. I have both of them!" Audrey said on another computer, but Jeremie and the warriors could hear her.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Aw, sweet Jeremie." Yumi said. "If you weren't so focused on your own little world, and if you weren't so oblivious, you would know that more than one person could activate and deactivate the towers."

"William?"

"Nice try." Ulrich said this time. "You are officially looking at Odd Della-Robbia and Aelita Stones, prince and princess of Lyoko. Why else would they be together?"

"Cause... you and Yumi are a canon couple?" Jeremie said, **BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**

"No. Because they are royalty on Lyoko. Duh!" Yumi replied back.

"Anyway, guys, I'm taking you back. Ladies first!" Audrey said. Yumi and Aelita were devirtualized, then Ulrich and Odd.

 **LATER AT THE DORMS**

"Mr. Belpois, go to sleep! You can repeat why you were so late to bed after curfew to Mr. Delmas tomorrow!" Jim said, shutting the door behind Jeremie.

Jim then went in to check up on Odd and Ulrich's room.

"Hmm... all good here." he said, closing the door. What he didn't know was that two lumps that were in their beds were actually their two girlfriends. Aelita squirmed up to fall asleep in Odd's arms, but Yumi and Ulrich didn't go to sleep so fast.

"Hey babe?" Yumi said.

"Yeah?" Ulrich answered.

"What about what we were going to do?"

"Shh... Yumi, we're doing that tomorrow night, when Odd and Aelita are in her room." Ulrich said. Yumi whined.

Finally though, she fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING (Saturday)**

Ulrich and Yumi were the first to get up.

They decided to put on new outfits.

Ulrich put on a black T-shirt with a jade green jacket, some jeans, and green sneakers.

Yumi put on a pink blouse with a gray and pink hoodie and gray and pink sweatpants with black combat boots. ( **Think of her gym clothes basically** )

They kissed and left the room for breakfast.

Then Odd and Aelita got up. They got the same idea to put on new clothes.

Odd put on a purple long sleeved shirt, his purple hoodie, some jeans, and black converse.

Aelita put on a navy blue Hollister shirt with a pair of sexy jean shorts.

They went down to breakfast, meeting up with Yumi and Ulrich.

* * *

 **Hi! SO.. weird stuff! Aelita was really the one with a palette color change in her clothing.**

 **They are soo weird now! You're welcome!**

 **Nya nya nya!**

 **-Lizzie**


	3. The Keys to Lyoko

**Chapter 3: The keys to Lyoko**

When Odd and Aelita came down to breakfast, almost everyone was there. They got in line.

"Sorry Odd." Rosa said to his atrocious flirting, causing Aelita to facepalm. "You can't have seconds, I'm sorry. There's not enough."

Something happened. Odd's eyes went pink, and his pupils became hearts.

He focused, and he could see right through Rosa.

"You're lying." Odd said. Rosa gasped. "You have plenty more. You just hate me too much to give me any."

"Now unless you don't want to be fired for starving a student, you better give Odd some more." Aelita said, glaring at Rosa.

She sighed and gave him more food.

They sat down at a table that was far away from Jeremie, but they were sitting with Ulrich and Yumi.

"What was that about?" Ulrich said, taking a bite of his croissant.

"Eh, Rosa lied about not having enough food, and I saw right through it." Odd said.

"Ability?" Yumi asked Aelita.

"Probably." She answered.

"So we all have abilities, that we've learned from Odd. He's basically a living lie detector. Now what do we have?" Ulrich asked.

"Maybe our same powers? Odd just got a new one cause he doesn't have one?" Yumi guessed.

"Let's test this. Come on guys, we're going outside." Aelita said, having the group follow her.

All right! Super Sprint!" Ulrich said, and sure enough, he zoomed around the school back to the group in a matter of seconds.

Yumi put her hand up with two fingers pointed at her temple. Just then Sissi flew in mid air.

"HELP ME ULRICH! OR ONE OF YOU TWO DORKS! HELP ME I'M FLOATING!" Sissi screamed, earning a chuckle from Ulrich. Yumi stopped and Sissi fell on the concrete ground.

"Now.. is Aelita able to alter the landscape or fly?" Odd asked.

"Odd, you are so dumb. Flying isn't an ability." Aelita floated up in the air, pink wings not even touching her back. "But I can fly." She created a wall that slammed into Nicholas from her mind. "And I also can alter the landscape. I'm pretty powerful."

Odd kissed her.

"And that's why I love you." He muttered.

"Awww! We can have smoochy smoochy time later, but come on. Let's get to the factory!" Yumi said.

"Guys! I'm coming with you!" Jeremie said, walking up to them.

"Huh? Oh no Einstein, not your factory." Odd put his arm around Aelita's shoulder.

"Ours." Aelita said, and with that, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi ran, while Aelita flew above them.

Jeremie sat there in silence. He would need a new crew.

 **LATER AT LUNCH**

"I'm just glad I didn't have my brains fall out." Sissi was telling Hiroki, Johnny, Tamiya, and Milly about what happened. They were in some old factory, waiting for Jeremie.

"That actually impossible Sissi." They all looked up to see Jeremie.

"What are we doing here? And is Yumi going to be here?" Johnny asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, no. But that is why I called you here. I need your help on a virtual place called Lyoko. I used to do this with Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, but they've *gulp* gone on to new things." He explained.

"What do you even mean? Tell the Kadic News what you're talking about!" Milly asked.

"Milly! This is something you cannot tell anyone, especially the entire school!"

"Okay Jeremie." Milly said sadly.

"Hey um.. Jeremie? Why is your computer beeping? And why do I see 7 things on the screen?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh no! It's them! Alright, let's try this out on... Hiroki, Sissi, and Milly. Get to the scanner room. You're going to see someone you'd never expect."

And with that, the three of them went to the scanners.

"Transfer Milly, Transfer Hiroki, Transfer Sissi. Scanner Milly, Scanner Hiroki, Scanner Sissi. Virtualization!"

The three of them were programmed onto the ice sector.

Hiroki looked like a bad-ass ninja. He had a green and black suit, with a black bandanna covering his mouth. He had three swords held by a triangular holder at his will.

Milly wore a white suit with lights flashing everywhere, with no weapon ( **Really lame, I know. I got all of the new Lyoko Warriors outfits from Nelbsia on Deviantart, and I'm doing my best to figure out their weapons if they aren't drawn. Sorry!** )

Sissi wore a green jumpsuit with a gold headband, and she had energy fields for weapons ( **LAMO** )

"Hey is that... my sister?" Hiroki asked.

"Yes. Might wanna steer clear of her. And her friends. They're really powerful." As Jeremie said that Ulrich supersprinted towards them.

"Ah, looks like Jeremie wanted to replace us." He said. "OY, LOOK THE CAT DRAGGED IN YUMI!" He yelled, and Yumi appeared.

"Ew! Sissi! And my brother? Is there something fucking wrong with that guy?" Yumi said. She took her fans out.

"I should decapitate you all right now." Yumi breathed. "But because I enjoy torture, I'll let you see what a real warrior is like."

They ran, Yumi using telekinesis to take them all with her, back to Aelita and Odd, who was fighting William and two mantas.

"They just couldn't wait to see the show, could they?" Odd said, firing a laser arrow.

"I guess not." Aelita said. "HEY WILLIAM!" she screamed. He looked at her. "OVER HERE!" She shot an energy field at him, giving sparks to the armor on his abdomen.

Hiroki was about to catch Yumi off guard and devirtualize her when he started floating in mid-air.

"Sorry Hiroki, but I have control here. If you do any funny business you'll fall into the Digital Sea. Forever." Hiroki stiffened and stopped what he was doing after his sister said that.

"HYA!" Yumi jumped on the manta. She gained control of it, and swiped her fans onto it's symbol, kicked it into the digital sea, then jumped off, swiping Hiroki, who was sitting with his mouth open.

"Couldn't afford to have him sabotage me." Yumi muttered, running back to Ulrich, who slammed his sabers into the other manta.

"Hiroki?" He asked. Yumi nodded. He then supersprinted and impacted Sissi in her stomach.

"Ugh, Ulrich darling, how could you!" Sissi said before she devirtualized.

"It's best you stay out of our business." He said, running back.

"MILLY QUICK! TRY TO GET TO THE TOWER!" Jeremie yelled. Milly ran as fast as she could to the tower.

"ODD! GET HER!" Aelita yelled, trying to hold off William's sword.

Odd ran on all fours, and he shot in the air and shot a laser arrow at Milly. She took 40 life points.

"Milly! I'll program the overboard for you!" Jeremie said as the overboard appeared. Milly got on it and took off.

Then the overboard started to wobble, and she almost fell into the digital sea as she fell off of the board.

Odd was controlling the overboard.

"Hop on the train Princess." Odd said, and Aelita jumped on, holding tightly to his waist. They both stopped at the tower and went in.

"Aelita, you stay here and fight Milly if she comes in. I'll try going to deavtivate the tower." Odd said. He started to float.

Milly came in and Aelita growled. She got two energy fields, both taking 30 points away each. She shot them at Milly and she devirtualized. Odd jumped down from where he was, and both Aelita and Odd came out of the tower.

"And with that, we are out!" Aelita said, and they were devirtualized.

"Nice job guys. We couldn't afford to lose." Audrey said from her computer, in a grey and pink striped dress with gray leggings and a black headband with white flowers.

Odd was wearing a black shirt with the xana symbol in red, with a purple vest, khaki shorts and sneakers.

Aelita was wearing black tank top with white polka dots, a faded jean vest, a black velvet skirt over black leggings, and dark grey tennis shoes.

Ulrich was wearing a grey T-shirt with a blue jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

Yumi was wearing a grey tank top, a black leather jacket, a black skirt, and combat boots.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hey.. Odd.. wake up Odd. I'll kick you off this bed unless you get up." Aelita mumbled, squished by her boyfriend all sprawled out on the bed.

"Huh? Why is my dog talking to me?" Odd said, trying to tease Aelita.

She kissed his cheek, and he fluttered his eyes open.

"Oh." He said, pouting. "It's only you." He smirked and kissed her.

Aelita got up and cracked her back.

She put on a grey and pink long sleeved shirt, faded denim overalls, and pink boots. She opened the door, and there was two gifts, one wrapped in pink ribbon, probably for her, and one in purple, most likely for Odd.

When Aelita stopped examining the presents, she went back into the dorms to find Odd putting on his shoes. He was wearing again, a purple vest, a black shirt with a white skull, and black jeans.

"Merry Christmas Odd!" Aelita grumbled sliding the purple box to Odd. She took the pink ribbon off and opened the box. When she looked inside, she was puzzled.

"It's..." Aelita started.

"A watch?" He finished.

Aelita put it on her wrist. Then she tried taking it off. And then again. And then she started panicking.

"Odd.. Odd! ODD! I can't get this damn thing off my wrist!" Aelita said as she struggled with the watch.

"Hey there's a note... umm... oh! We're supposed to have these attached to our wrists at all times? The note says 'Good morning love birds. These watches are able to teleport you to the factory, and call your soul keeper, the others, or me. Have fun you two, See U L8er! Audrey.'" Odd said. Aelita immediately stopped struggling and started poking around with it.

A hologram came up. Aelita looked at it for awhile, and then she got the door, grabbed Odd's hand, and took him with her to breakfast.

They got in the line.

"Rosa. Food. Now." Odd said, with both him and Aelita glaring at her. She sighed, gave him more food, gave Aelita her food, and they sat with Ulrich and Yumi, who were staring at each other and blushing.

"Did the deed?" Aelita asked, setting her tray down and getting the attention from her friends.

"You bet! And it was pretty good too!" Yumi said, happily munching on her croissant.

"Yeah, it always is." Aelita sighed remembering back to last night.

Odd looked at Ulrich. He had a watch on his arm, one that looked like his, but it was green instead.

"Did Audrey give you that watch?" Odd asked. Ulrich nodded.

There was a buzz, a pop, and glasses and lights exploded.

They each got a message from Audrey on the watch ( **Literally, just think of Apple watches. It's basically the same thing. I am so original XD** )

"Guys, activated tower at the mountain sector, come quick, Ulrich, stay there and help. Not Jeremie tho. -A"

Everyone except for Ulrich pressed teleport, scrolled down to factory, then pressed it. They went to where Audrey was, wearing a black blouse, black ruffled skirt, black leggings, and black converse.

"GO GO GO!" Audrey yelled, and they went to the scanners.

"Transfer Odd, Yumi, and Aelita. Scanner Odd, Yumi and Aelita. Get ready to virtualize." Audrey said.

They all virtualized into the forest sector.

Aelita got her wings out and flew all the way to the tower and deactivated.

They all rematerialized and Aelita rolled her eyes.

"That was **too** easy. Xana's really cutting low on the budget for attacks." Aelita said, earning a smile and a nuzzle from Odd.

"Eh, whatever. Come on, tomorrow we have classes and I'm super tired." Ulrich said.

* * *

 **SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!**

 **It has taken me days to finish this!**

 **Mostly because I was on a 3 day, overnight trip and I couldn't bring my computer.**

 **ALso because I completely forgot to do it until now.**

 **Next chapter is dark.**

 **Nya Nya Nyaaa!**

 **-Lizzie**


	4. NOT A CHAPPY

So... for the many people that loved this story...

THIS ISN'T A CHAPPY

So... I'm getting busy cause I have tons of stories going on, and I'm collabing with someone I know over on Wattpad, and I start camp on Tuesday and it's from 9:00 to 4:00, so I don't have lots of time...

So here's a schedule so you know when your favorite stories will have a new chappy. Please know that just because I have this schedule does not mean I can always use it.

Like... I'm going on a cruise soon, and if I have stories on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, I can't do them because of said cruise, and I am not able to bring my computer (only device I will **ever** write chappys on)

Or maybe on the night of my show. It's a Friday, so if I have any Friday stories, I cannot write them because on the last day you can stay for dinner (which is pizza and a drink, yum!) and I always do. And then after the show, I'll probably go with my BFF to an ice cream place (cause it's a tradition at my camp) and then I'll wanna crash onto my bed (cause of sugar and stuff)

So without further ado... my schedule:

 **Monday -** Don't Let me Down (SVTFOE story)

 **Tuesday -** Odd (CL story, OFF HIATUS!)

 **Wednesday -** You Knew He Was Mine (SOR story, ABANDONED NO LONGER!)

 **Thursday -** How Could You? (CL story, NOT MINE, IT'S TAMMY_THE_TIGER'S ON WATTPAD)

 **Friday -** A Second Chance (CL story, OFF HIATUS!)

 **Saturday -** Code: Multi-Verse (CL story)

 **Sunday -** Abandoned (Literally named that. Teen Titans story)

If you have any others you want me to bring back, I will try, just PM me.

I will try to update it every Thursday, but after awhile, I will have to wait, because this is being written as I'm writing it, so I can't have a new chapter up every Thursday, cause I don't wanna rush her.

And Again, please, if I don't have a chapter up on a specific day, don't get mad, sometimes I have no good ideas for the day, or I have no time to write it. Either way, I will write everyday to the best of my abilities!

Have a meowtastic day!

-Lizzie


End file.
